


Monster AU

by TheBlueWriter



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! SORRY!, M/M, No Smut, Tom doesn't need the visors or goggle thingies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueWriter/pseuds/TheBlueWriter
Summary: Toms a monster as we all know, but how did Tord find out?





	1. Messy Rooms and Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I suck at writing but I really wonted to show you all my ideas. Though many thing in this may not be canon, like the idea of Tom not needing the visor, goggle, thingies, but ya! Hope you like my first real story!

“Tom!” Edd called from Tom’s apartment door. When Edd didn't get a response he called again, “Tom! Are you in there?” 

Shifting could be heard from other side of the door.

There was a click and the door slid open, revealing Tom and part of his house, which was a mess. He was in terrible condition and looked to have not been sleeping or eating for days.

Tom had his normal blue hoodie on and some ripped jeans that were too big.the bags under his ‘eyes’ were prominent against his already pale skin

“Yes?” was Tom’s answer.

“I haven't seen you since you shot Tord from the sky! Where have you been!” Edd exclaimed. with a hiss of anger to Tord’s name. Tom visibly flinched when Edd yelled out. Edd noticed and calmed down a bit. 

“I'm sorry i'm just worried. I haven't seen you come out of your apartment in a while.” 

“There’s no reason to be worried Edd, I'm fine.” 

“You're obviously not! You look more dead than a zombie!” Edd threw his arms up in the air. Tom took a step back, Edd took the opportunity to slip in. 

Tom’s house was a mess. It had empty smirnoff bottles on the floor, the lights were off but there was multiple night lights around. Just enough to see the room. 

Toms ‘eyes’ went wide once Edd came in, and he backed up even more. Edd took a look around the house and sighed, “Tom please, you need to start taking care of yourself.” 

“I… I know.” Tom whispered loud enough for Edd to hear. Edd hugged the shorter male, “here I'll help you clean up.” 

 

~after a few cleaning puns (in courtesy of Edd) the room was clean~

 

“There! All clean now!” Edd said with his usual cheery tone. Edd looked to Tom, who had been laying on the couch after cleaning. 

“Oh,” Tom had fallen asleep, though he did really need it, Edd had to bring Tom to his room somehow. After a while of thinking of what to do, Edd just decided to pick Tom up. 

Tom was as light as a feather, was Edd’s first thought, but he had a mission to do. 

Tom’s room was just as messy as the rest of the house, but something was off about his room. The blue paint on the wall was ripped in many places. The rips looked to have been carved out by claws. 

But Tom doesn't have any pets. Does he? Eh i'll just ask him once he’s up, thought Edd. 

He turned and left the room.

 

~Once more, another time skip~

 

Tom sprang up after a horrible nightmare of when he shot Tord from the sky. He started hyperventilating while tears spilled from his sockets. 

Edd, who was still in Tom’s apartment after getting food for the fridge, heard the sobs from Toms room. He rushed over to Tom’s room to check on him.

The door slammed open scaring Tom and shutting him up. “Tom? Are you okay?”

“E-Edd? W-what are you still d-doing here?” Tom said in a quiet tone. Edd could hear Toms hiccuping breaths as he watch the usually tough man constantly wipe tears from his eyes.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” 

“It's nothing…” Tom whimpered. 

“It's obviously not nothing Tom. Tell me what happened,” Edd said sternly. Tears fell from Toms ‘eyes’ as he curled into himself. 

“Hey, hey it's okay you don't need to talk about it,” Edd said soothingly as he pulled Tom to his chest.

“I-I'm sorry,” Tom’s whisper was slightly muffled by Edd’s sweatshirt, falling back into that endless black dream.

Or so he thought.


	2. Old Friends

Edd was gone and no one could calm Tom down from the nightmares he’s been having, so naturally, Tom resorted to alcohol.

 

In the closet close to his door hid his secret stash of Smirnoff. Tom grabbed a bottle and took a sip.

 

The burning sensation in his throat as he drank the alcohol soothed him. If Edd walked in he would surely be scolded for trying to drown his emotions in alcohol. Tom laughed at this thought, but the laugh sounded sadder than he wanted. 

 

A sudden pain shot through his left arm. Turning his head, he noticed a syringe held by someone whose face couldn't be seen by him.

 

His vision blurred slightly. 

 

He glanced at the person with wide eyes and everything went black.

  
  


**~and so a time skip brought to you by the writer~**

  
  


When he woke up the first thing he noticed was; the floor was cold. He was pretty sure he had carpet in his room, but the floor felt like rock. There was some kind of chain that was holding him in a corner of the room... wait a minute… he opened his eyes which were immediately met with darkness.

 

“What the Fuck!” Tom screeched. Frantically sitting up he noticed a dim light was in the far back corner. it seemed to be coming from behind a door in which Tom couldn't see.

 

_ Seems like who ever kidnapped me couldn't even put a light in this cell like room, well on second thought who would care?  _ He thought as a bright light blinded him. 

 

“Holy-” before he could finish a new voice cut in, “hello Thomas.”

 

Tom froze,  _ that… that couldn't be!  _ It was.

 

“Hello old friend,” said the man in the red hoodie.

 

“I'm not your friend,” Tom mumbled. Looking up he noticed half of Tords face was scarred, and his right arm was some type of metal. This threw Tom off,  _ did… Did I do that? Oh god please tell me I didn't do that. _

 

“Why the hell am I here anyways?”

 

“Why are you here? Ah, yes. Your here because I have some questions to ask you!” Tord said in an overly cheerful voice. “First things first, why the fuck am I here, and how the hell are you alive?”

 

The room went silent. 

 

“Eh that's not important. What is important is what your hiding or what you have been hiding.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

 

There was multiple things Tom was hiding but there was one in particular that he didn't want the commie to know.

 

“Oh you know hiding secrets, and all. I mean being a monster would be something to hide from Edd right?”

 

Tom froze,  _ how? How does he know?! No! No no nononononononono…(etc.) _

 

“Ah seems like I found a sore subject, didn't I?” Tord said with a wide smile. Tom couldn't move, but it's not like he would want to anyways. Tord was too close, and Tom was a lot weaker due to the fact that he was unconscious not to long ago.

 

As if on crue Tom was kicked right in the gut. Tord laughed at Toms show of weakness, “just as pathetic as usual, aren't you Thomas.”  

 

“Shut up, commie,” Tom coughed out. “Aw, Tommie boys gonna be an ass. Well two could play that game.” All Tom thought was  _ shit  _ before he was winded by another kick.

 

The room filled with Tom’s ragged breathing. “We’re gonna do this the easy way or the hard way, so you better listen. You're either going to tell me what I want to know or I will force you to talk.”

 

Tom was still trying to get his breath back so a smart ass comment is out of the question. “So tell me, how and when did you start turning into a monster?” Tord asked while pulling out a clipboard.

 

“I d-don't need to tell you a-anything,” Tom mumbled. In return he got another strong kick. Tom was wheezing, and blackness was taking over his vision.

 

“What a shame, and I thought you were smarter than that.” 

 

Tord turned and left Tom in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any miss spells or errors. That would be greatly appreciated.


	3. The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. I'm going to try to post every weekend because of school, which means every Saturday or Sunday. Have a great day (or night) and thanks for reading my story.

Tom’s breathing was ragged and uneven, not only from being kicked multiple times but also from his fear of the dark.

 

His fear was developed from his abusive foster parents. After his dad died from that bear, his mother was depressed and committed suicide, which left him in an orphanage. After being adopted he was abused constantly, so to avoid that he hung out with Edd, Matt and Tord more often. 

 

Getting back to the real world, it wouldn't be a good idea to show weakness to anyone. Even with this thought in mind Tom still curled up in a ball and cried like his life depended on it.

 

He wasn't making any noises, except for the few sniffles, so when Tord came back into the room that wasn't expected. The light was instant relief though. 

 

Tom flinched back and away from Tord.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't expect you to cry this soon. You must be weaker than I thought.” Tord mocked him. 

 

“L-leave m-me alone,” Tom just barely whispered, and his voice cracked. In the silent room Tord could still hear Tom’s whisper. Tord scowled and crouched next to Tom. Tom scooted back even though he was in the corner already. 

 

Everything was still for a while until Tord reached out and shut the lights off, earning a whimper from Tom as he curled up closer to the corner. The lights flashed back on, Tord seemed shocked for a moment before standing up and leaving. The light was left on, leaving Tom in a bright room. The chains clicked open, leaving Tom to wonder: Why?

 

“Calmly” looking around Tom noticed there was a bed that looked very uncomfortable, but it was still a bed. The blue on the blankets were faded and worn, but soft and patched. The bed may be better than sitting on the concrete ground, though there was a brown carpet in the middle of the room.

 

_ The bed is comfy! It's like an illusion! Er… whatever you call it. _ Tom thought with an amazed look. 

  
  


(Look! I'm adding a characters pov!)

  
  


In my office I was toying with my robotic arm. It was pretty cool at first, until it started shocking me. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, “come in.” I called. My two friends walked in, Patryk and Paul. 

 

“There's a problem with prisoner #138,” Patryk told me. Uhg, “what prisoner is it?” I question, hoping it's not that homeless guy with the rat puppets. “It's the new one, Tom.” 

 

_ … _

 

_ What? _

 

_ What could Tom possibly do while being chained up? _

 

I rush around the table and walked over to the door with my two most trusted men next to me. I sent the two away to do something important. I don't care much to remember what they were sent to do anyways, they’ll just tell me later.

 

I made it to the room that held Tom. 

 

A whimper came from the room,  _ w… was he crying? Tom wouldn’t cry. Would he? _

 

I open the door and turn the light on. Tom was curled up in the corner of the room.

 

_ Oh… Oh my god, he was crying.  _

 

I felt a twinge of guilt, but I am a ruthless leader so I just respond with a, “What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't expect you to cry this soon. You must be weaker than I thought.” 

 

_ I know, I know that was harsh, but what was I supposed to say?  _

 

Tom seemed to whimper out in just a whisper, “L-leave m-me alone.” I just stared at the usually cold and spiteful man. I studied his face. Tom was crying, to me he seemed to be afraid of something. He couldn't be afraid of me so he must be afraid of something else.

 

I reach to the switch on the outside of the doorway, since I was still at the door. Flipping the switch off I didn't have to wait long for a reaction. A whimper, and more tears. 

 

_ Tom was afraid of the dark… Holy shoot. I never knew he was afraid of the dark!  _

 

I still felt bad so I turned around, left the light on and clicked the button to unhook the chains then left.


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post this quicker, I went shopping with my mom and got carried away with chores. I''ll make sure to post quicker. Sorry.

Waking up was hard because of the warm bed. I still blame the bed on that, but you know what who cares the bed is comfy at least. I opened my ‘eyes’ and the room was still light. 

 

There was a desk in one of the corners with a tray of food on top. The tray was some kind of faded reddish brown, maybe a maroon? The food was like a normal breakfast, cereal and toast. I'm not sure what type of cereal it was, maybe Froot Loops? Edd always loved that type.

 

The thought of Edd brought tears to my nonexistent eyes, but I blinked them away. 

 

After eating the food I searched the room I’m in. There’s a door slightly open and a metal door, Which I thought was the way out. The door that was slightly open is a light wood and didn't have any kind of design like I’d expect. I am still curious so I walked over and slowly pushed the door open, making a loud creaking noise. 

 

It was a bathroom small and slightly dark, but nice looking… Kinda. I felt the walls for some kind of switch until I felt one and flipped it. The light was dim but I could still see around.

 

There was a metal sink, a small concrete shower, and a small toilet. The shower hair soaps that from where I could see, have no labels. There was also no cameras, which was nice. 

 

I opened a cabinet that under the sink. 

 

“Tomee bear!” I half squealed and picked up my beloved bear, and brought Tomee into a hug.

 

I was surprised to see him here, but there Tomee bear was in all his glory. Nothing else was in the cabinets so I didn't search much more. I walked back to the room I woke up in, and sat at the edge of the bed with Tomee.

 

I heard a loud click that echoed around the room, and the big metal door opened. Tord and two others stood there peering in at me. “Thomas,” Tord stated, “follow me.” 

 

Of course I didn't want to, but I still stood up, put my hands in my pockets, and followed with a mumbled, “don't call me that.” 

 

The two guys who were next to Tord grabbed my arms causing me to flinch. They stuck handcuffs on me, and pushed me to the exit. I really should have expected handcuffs, I mean it's not like they want me to get away. 

 

We walked through a bunch of hallways full of doors in silence other than the few people. 

 

I'm sure they’re soldiers. Mainly because of  because of the suits they wore which consisted of a red turtleneck, and blue overcoat thing, much like Tord’s.

 

Suddenly I realised we were in a room with a one sided mirror, table and two chairs on opposite sides of the table. Tord was on the side further away, beckoning me to sit so I did.

 

I immediately regretted it because Tord flooded me with questions. “How did you turn to this? Can you control it?” was the first two, as Tord held up a picture of me as a monster and Edd when he got powers. 

 

“I-I don't know,” was my only answer, which I regretted once I saw the look Tord shot me. 

 

“What do you mean you don't know, these are easy questions. Now are you going to answer my questions?” I could hear the venom dripping off his words. I nodded.

 

“Can you control when you change?” He questioned again. 

 

After a minute I responded, “N-no, it’s affected by my emotions sometimes.” He wrote in a folder then looked back up at me, “what emotions?” 

 

“Anger, I'm not sure of any others,” I tried to peek at the paper in the folder but the room was too dimly lit. He continued writing.

 

The silence was shattered by another question, “but aren't you always angry?” I was slightly shocked by the question so I just quickly shook my head no, and he moved on to the next question.

 

“When was the first time this happened?” I couldn't remember, I think I was five? Six? 

 

“I think I was six,” at this point my nonexistent eyes adjusted to the lighting, and I could see what he was writing. It looked like notes, but in a different language. 

 

“Do you know how this happened?”

 

“Possession,” was my quick answer even if I didn't want to tell Tord it's not like I have a choice. He just stared at me with wide eyes. I think I surprised him or something.

 

“Okay, now how are you feeling?” how am I feeling? Thats off topic but okay, “I’m fine.” Uhg why did I said that why couldn't I have just said -I’m doing great! You know being trapped in god knows where and being handcuffed!- that would sound more like me.

 

“Just fine? Sounds like you’re lying, plus I found these in your drawer.” He rolled a bottle of pills across the table. I froze after picking them up. The were my antidepressant pills… Oh no… How did he find these, I thought I hid them well enough!?

  
  


~

  
  


Tom froze, I got a good reaction from that. I looked down at my page full of notes that I purposely wrote in norwegian so Tom won't be able to read.

 

A minute has passed and Tom was still staring at the bottle. I’m not sure what to do so I just ask another question, “why do you need these?” That didn't come out the way I thought it would. 

 

I still got an answer though I couldn't hear him, “what?” He spoke up, “it’s not important.” 

 

Well I still got an answer still not what I wanted, “Thomas, I asked you a question. Answer it.” I could even hear the venom in my words.That might have been little harsh because Tom flinched, and that has got to mean something.

 

“N-no.”The answer I got was kind of expected, but not in the way I was expecting. It was whispered, and meek. It was infuriating, no one has ever said no to my face. “I asked you a simple question. I won't be asking again, if I do there will be consequences.” I glared daggers at him.

 

He was shaking. Ht this point I think he is crying. Definitely not expected.

 

“Why? WHY?! YOU LEFT WITH NO WORD AND YOU DIDN’T CARE TO STOP BY AND SAY HI! YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN COME BACK AFTER YEARS AND BETRAY US!... you betrayed me.” The end was whispered, but I still heard. He looked up at me, and this time I froze, he was crying. No. Sobbing.

 

Quilt ran through me like needles stabbing me repeatedly. I didn't like it so I stood up and walked out to Paul and Patryk, “take Tom back to his room, questioning is done for today.” 

 

As I walked away I heard, “yes sir!” and the door open and close. I started to walk away until I heard Paul yell, “Red Leader you need to see this!” He sounded frantic so I half ran over to him, “What happened?” Paul pointed at the room I just left. 

 

What could have even happened in the short time I was gone, I turned and what I saw was a surprise. Tom was on the floor, probably passed out, and black was oozing from his mouth and he was crying curled up. “What the fuck! What happened!?” Patryk looked over at me, “ I'm not sure sir! We need to take him to the medic!” 

 

The black liquid was all over the floor, How could this happen in the little time I was gone? Paul took the radio he carried around, and called the medic over who came quickly. 

 

I followed as Tom was carried to the makeshift hospital. Once there He was brought into a room, I couldn't follow because I’m not a medic.

 

I sat on a chair outside the room Tom was in and wait for the medics to call me in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any one acts ooc, and I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me about any miss spells.


	5. (Insert Good Chapter Name Here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter. I will post the next soon, hopefully today.

**When Tord left the room**

 

I was alone, Tord left me. Bittersweet thoughts filled my mind, and the unknown whispers filled my ears with horrible thoughts.

 

_ “He hates you. Give up. If he really loved you would you be here? He’s going to hurt you again, why try?”  _

 

I mustered up my courage, “l-leave me alone.” I was shaking like a leaf, the voices got louder,  _ “they don't care! Give up! Everyone left you, your all alone! Give up.”  _ Tears streamed from my void eyes, pain welled up through my chest. 

 

I could hear the voices yelling horrible thoughts into my ears, they wouldn't shut up. I tried to scream, only for me to fall from the chair in a coughing fit. My chest burned. I could feel a warm liquid running down my face as I cried. 

 

The voices were gone but replaced with static. The door I was trying to focus on was opened. Black splotches spilled over my vision. I could hear muffled yelling as I slipped to the awfoulest place. My dreams. 

 

I was scared to open my eyes I knew I was dreaming, and what waited behind the darkness of my closed eyes was not something I want to see. 

 

I opened my eyes anyways, I was in  what seemed like a black room. I turned, only to be face to face with the cause of the whispers.

 

The demon had a sadistic smile, and eyes wider than any normal humans which creeped me out. The demon had two purplish black horns, and had dark purple claws that seemed ready to fight. “ **_Pathetic_ ** ,” the demons voice boomed, I was petrified. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my face as the demon got ready for an attack.

 

I quickly moved back but the demon still pierced my stomach, and knocked the air out of my lungs. I coughed up blood and just let the horrible demon kick me around.

  
  


~ **Edd** ~

 

I haven't seen Tom leave his apartment after I came over and helped him clean. To be honest I'm very worried about his health. He hasn't been eating much and hasn't gone out often. I sat on my couch and sighed, Matt sat next to me and said in a cheerful tone,“I’m sure he’s just taking a nap, don't worry Edd he'll be out soon!” 

 

“Thanks Matt. I'm just worried, I thought he’d be out by now. Do you think I scared him off when I yelled at him?” I said worryingly.

 

“No of course not! If you want we could check on him?” I nodded and we both stood up and left my apartment. 

 

After a short walk to Tom’s apartment door I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again… still nothing. I look over at Matt with a devious smile and said, “do you know what this means?” 

 

“We knock again?” Matt seemed confused. I face palmed and said, “we break in!” I suddenly kicked the door in, and yelled, “Lets go!” 

 

The apartment was a mess again as if someone went through it quickly. “Go check the living room, I’ll check Tom’s room. Tell me if you find him!” 

 

I left to Tom’s room. The room was somehow messier than I last saw it, and there was no Tom in sight. I turned to leave until I stepped on something. I lifted my foot to reveal what I stepped on, it was a bent cigaret. 

 

_ Tom doesn't smoke though…?  _

 

The cigaret was fresh, “Matt! We need to leave!” I yelled. I could hear glass shattering from the living room. I ran, “Matt!” He was unconscious next to a shattered mirror, I screeched. 

 

I searched the room until I saw a man with bushy eyebrows with a tranquilizer gun aimed at me. I stare at him as he shoots me in the arm, and the room darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry abut how poorly written this is I am kinda rushed and all. Uh, I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short again, but I hope you like the two new chapters.

Tord was sitting in the waiting room waiting when the medic walked out with a clipboard. The medic timidly said, “Tom is okay, but there's something wrong with his stomach and various other places.”

 

“What’s wrong?” I glared daggers at the medic whos name tag read David. 

 

“A puncture in his stomach, bruises, and various cuts all over his body started appearing. We still have no clue how the wounds just appeared there. The scientist has a theory though.” 

 

I just stared at the medic like he’s a madman, “what’s the scientists theory?”I still had to know how Tom randomly got hurt, I swear if he tried to kill himself when I left.

 

“I’m afraid I don't know. You’d have to ask her yourself.” The medic walked back to the room Tom was in, but before he could enter the room I asked, “can I come in the room now?”

 

The medic nodded, and I followed. Tom looked like he was in a fight with a gang. He was bruised and cut in multiple places. I wasn't expecting him to look this beat.

 

Black was still oozing from his mouth, “did you find out what is causing this?” I ask pointing at the black liquid.

 

“No Red Leader sir, we haven’t. the scientists are taking test right this minute.” and as if on cue the head scientist opens the door with a test tube full of the black liquid. 

 

The head scientist said, “Good day Red Leader, Medic,” she nods at the medic. “I have found out what this is,” she held the test tube up, “I’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s like an alive tar, but it doesn’t act anything like a parasite.”

 

I look over at Tom, only to noticed a bruise appearing on his entire right cheek. “What’s your theory on how wounds appear randomly on him?” I turn back to the head scientist with a serious look on my face. 

 

“We think it may be some unknown entity hurting him. That entity may be the cause of the liquide.”

 

I turn back to Tom, “ you're excused,” I said in a monotone voice. 

 

I looked back at the head scientist. She seemed to hesitate before she turned and left the room. The room was left in an uncomfortable silence until I broke it, “how long will he be out?” 

 

“Less than a week sir.” the medic answered.

  
  


~ **Two days later!** ~

 

I visited Tom like I did the last two days. I was sitting on a chair next to Toms bed. 

 

The black liquid stopped pouring from his mouth yesterday, and so did the cuts and bruises. 

 

I was passing out after sitting there for an hour, when Tom lept from the bed screaming. I jump up and rush to his side to help him back onto the bed, until I saw blood dripping from his head. “Tom, what happened?!” 

 

Tom had his hands on his head when he started to scream again. I noticed something purple sprouting from his head. Was that horns. “What the fuck,” I mumbled.

 

Toms hands were turning purple, and were growing in size. There were claws on his hands and his shoes were ripping because of them. I could hear bones snap and break, I turned away. 

 

When I looked back Tom had legs much like a dogs and purple fur was covering his hands to his elbows. The same fur was covering his legs and feet. My eyes were wide when I realized how ripped his clothes were. The sleeves of Toms jacket looked like they were torn off and his pants were more of shorts now. 

 

“Tom?” I call worriedly, Tom laid on his side facing away from me.

 

I walked around to make sure Tom was okay, but when I put a hand on his shoulder he flinched. Horns curled over his hair, and when I looked over at his face to my surprise he had one ‘eye.’

 

Something hit my ankle. I looked to the right and notice, Tom had a tail. I wanted to touch it but that would be a bad idea. I picked Tom up and, placed him on the bed. 

 

Tom was lighter than I expected, and he looked more feminine than usual. Tom had wider hips and a thinner waist. Blood was still dripping from the large horns that stuck out of his head. I’m sure he was half conscious and in pain. 

 

I called the medic in.

 

“I need some pain killers, now.” The medic stared at Tom with wide eyes full of wonder and fear before he scurried off to get the pain killers.

 

When the medic came back I made Tom take the pills before letting him rest. Tom half whispered, “thank you.” before passing out, and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way David the medic was not my idea it was an OC made by Anonknows. You should check out their story called Childish on wattpad, that story is what inspired me to write. Oh and please tell me about any mistakes in my grammar and/or spelling.


	7. Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't have much time to write. I hope you like this chapter anyways.

My head hurt and I could feel myself shivering. I could recall what happened and I could remember the pain I felt the entire time. I’m not sure where Tord was and I don't think he’d like me anymore than than the time he left me in that room.

 

My eyes open. I was still in that hospital. I lift myself up with my left arm but it didn't feel right… I looked down. I had claws and my skin was furry and purple.

 

My eyes widened. When did this happen, can I even remember? Suddenly the memories flood back.

 

I curled up into a ball, lost in thought. Tord actually helped me… He must have been super uncomfortable watching me transform, that could be why. He hates me anyways so it must be why.

 

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks, and my body shook in broken sobs. A hand fell on my shoulder and I flinched, “hey what’s wrong?” a soft voice asked.

 

Other than my shaky sobs, I was silent. I looked to the voice and froze, it was Tord. “Are you okay, do you need anything?” I shook my head to say no. I couldn't help but to stare at the scars I left on him after shooting him from the sky.

 

More tears flooded my vision, “s-sor-ry” my voice wavered and cracked. Arms wrapped around me as I was brought into a hug.

 

“If you okay, can I ask you a few questions?” I nodded and Tord asked, “how many times have you changed into this?” My face was buried in his chest so my voice was slightly muffled, “I l-lost track.”

 

He seemed to be thinking before he asked another, “is this your full form?” I shook my head, “no, t-this is only a f-forth of my f-full form.” my voice still quivered.

 

“Oh, do you have full control of when you change?” I look up to see Tord staring at my horns and ears with wonder, “o-only when I'm in t-this form I do.” His face lights up, “Can I see?”

 

“U-um… m-maybe.” He looked disappointed. I should have said yes, but I don't want to ruin anything. “My f-full form is too big for this room I might b-break something,” or someone.

 

**~Tord~**

I'm determined to see his full form but if what he says is true I’d much rather not see it than have a ruined medical center. I realise I’m still hugging him and my face heats up in embarrassment.

 

I remove my arms from around him, “Eh, sorry.” Tom’s face has shades of red covering his cheeks, I just want to touch them. Wait, what? Did I just think that? No. I can't get attached.

 

Toms horns were fascinating, I honestly want to know how strong, or sharp, they were. His hair seemed softer than normal too. I reach up and pet his hair. I was right, it is soft.

 

Tom’s ‘eyes’ closed and he moved to my touch. A purr came from him. It was honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen. Um I mean weirdest thing…

 

I laughed when Tom realised what he was doing. He backed up and his face was a bright red. “I just have one more question.” I wasn’t sure if he’d respond, “Hm?”

 

I smirk, “why do you look the way you do when you change?” His eyes widen and he stutters out, “w-well, um, I d-d-don't know?” He said it more like a question, making me suspicious. “Oh, so you won't mind if I take tests on you?”

 

Tom yelled out, “N-NO!” I laugh, “so tell me. Why?” He seemed nervous and I could tell his face was slightly red. His nervousness grew as I stared at him, waiting for the answer.

 

Tom mumbles something but I couldn’t hear, “what?” he says it louder, “the, um. The demon that possessed me d-doesn't care about, um, genders…” When I heard him I cracked up laughing.

 

Tom nervously said, “it's not that funny.” I wipe the tears from my eyes when I stopped laughing. “Okay, okay. I just need a few tests, like blood samples and saliva samples.” Tom didn't seem to trust me about the tests, I wouldn’t blame him.

 

“Come on, I'm not going to kill ya! Yet.” I tease. Toms backed up, ‘eyes’ wide. “I wasn’t being serious. You need to be more chill.” I called a doctor in to take the samples and left.

 

**~Tom~**

After the saliva sample the doctor took out a syringe to take my blood. I’ve always hated needles, they scare me. “I just need a little bit of your blood. If it will make you feel better I could count down?” I shake my head no.

 

I felt the needle pierced my skin and my arm tensed. The pain made my eyes water. When the needle was taken out, I could feel my hoodie growing big on me. The doctor turned to me and her eyes widened, “is it just me or did you just shrink?”

 

I stare at her with wide eyes. She ended up calling Tord in and questioned him about my height. When Tord saw me he said, “what the hell? When did you get so short?” I responded with a, “shut up. You know you were always taller than me… you're just even taller this time…”

 

I look down to the floor with crossed arms. Tord walks up to me comparing our heights. My head reached just below his shoulders. My face goes pale as I realise just how much shorter I’ve gotten when I looked up at him.

 

He was going to ask a question when I cut him off, “just don't ask.” Tord closed his mouth but reopened it, “so, if I take you to a bigger room will you show me your full form?” I look over at him like he just killed someone. He just stared back. “So… Is that a yes?”

 

“Um…” I wasn't sure if I wanted to show him my full form anymore. Tord called out, “good! Lets go.” He grabbed my hand and ran out of the medic.


	8. Ch8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while I have school and I'm starting to get bad grades, and writing became harder so I took some time off. And now I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like it!

_ How did I always end up in these situations?  _ Was all I thought when Tord dragged me outside, or inside? 

 

We were in an area with gates surrounding the perimeter. Even the top had gate. Probably so no one could get in… Or out.

 

¨Come on!¨ Tord yelled back to me, telling me to quicken my pace with his tone of voice. I still can’t understand why he was so excited about my full form, but I honestly didn't care. As long as he doesn't make any rude comments I’m fine with it. 

 

We made it to the middle of the fenced area and anxiety hit me like a bullet to the chest.  _ What if he thinks I look stupid? What if he’s scared of me? What if- _

 

“Hey Tom, you okay? You look like your going to pass out?” Tord said to me with worry evident in his voice. I nodded to ease his worry, but I’m not sure if I am okay.

 

“Can I see your full form  _ now _ ,” Tord emphasized the last word. “S-Sure,” I make him scoot back and concentrated on my form.

 

**~Tord~**

I stared at Tom with anticipation when the purple that covered his arms, legs, and ears started to spread. Tom got bigger and more animal like. His body was covered in a soft fur, the horns grew, and the scariest part was; Tom’s jaw unhinged making a series of loud cracks and snaps. 

 

Tom was now large and beastly. “Hey Tom,” I called, “how small can you get in that form?” He looked at me for a second before shrinking down to the size of a big dog. He was so adorable, and I couldn't help but blush. 

 

Tom changed back into half form, looking tired and ragged. I sighed, chuckling at the adorable monster before me. Tom groaned before falling asleep right on the spot

 

A faint smile creeps it's way up my cheeks as I pick him up bridal style.  _ Tomorrow _ I thought,  _ tomorrow I will win his heart.  _ I know he hates me, but I gotta try. Right? 

  
I know, I know I’ve been a little harsh, but don't you think the  _ terrible cruel Red Leader  _ shouldn’t be seen being all lovey dovey with another person? Ah, well I’ll take him somewhere romantic, maybe a sunset or the night sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this is I quickly wrote this after working on an out line in history!


	9. Not a Chapter

Okay so, I'm going to take a break from writing this story. Mainly because I'm working on one shots (which I will publish soon) and because I have so many ideas I want to write about, but the main reason is that I'm not use to writing more than one to four chapters. I feel bad for this, but I want to write all my ideas before I loose interest. Sorry for the sudden pause!


End file.
